


Reminiscence

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Luffy is reminiscing about his relationship with his older brother Ace and how it came to be.





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> Another old fanficition of mine. I have no idea where this had come from, but I shall blame my brain for it…
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Boy x Boy, D-cest, lemons and you might wanna grab a tissue box for the ending…
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Oh, come on! You all know who owns it! (not me)

** Reminiscence **

  
  
  
Luffy thought back, wondering when it had started.  
  
  
He figured it had been after Sabo, their other brother, died.  
  
The two of them would get into fewer arguments and actually started to act more like brothers.  
  
Luffy wasn't exactly sure why, but it might had something to do with the letter Sabo wrote prior to his death.  
  
He vaguely recalled that Sabo told Ace to take good care of their little brother for the both of them.  
  
Luffy still remembered that after that incident the two of them shared a bed, cuddled together at night and comforted the other with their presence.  
Ace's arms protectively wrapped around him, the other's body warm, the tears that wouldn't stop falling wiped away as soothing words were whispered in the still of the night.  
  
What Luffy didn't remember or even knew was that Ace would watch him for hours still after he fell asleep.  
  
  
_Had it been only out of the need to comfort each other or for carrying the responsibility of two older brothers now?  
Whatever the reason, it made their bond grow to even beyond that of brothers.  
  
  
  
_

* * *

  
  
  
He could still remember their first kiss.  
  
Though it had actually been a mere accident.  
  
One boy stumbled, falling against the other, both losing their balance and ending up on the ground.  
Ace on top of the smaller and their lips crushed together.  
  
Luffy could still see very vividly in his mind how his older brother's eyes were wide open and filled with shock, staring deeply into his own as he was frozen on top of him.  
  
Then he sat up so suddenly as if he'd burned himself, face as red as a tomato and his mouth moving as if he wanted to say something, yet no sound came out.  
  
Luffy had only blinked innocently up at him, wondering what the big deal was.  
Brothers do kiss each other, right? So what was wrong with Ace?  
  
It seemed like Ace wasn't able to take it anymore as he bolted up and outside, running faster than Luffy ever saw him before.  
  
Of course, Luffy was trying to run after him, yelling for him to wait up.  
  
He didn't like to be left alone after all.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The next time they kissed, it had been different.  
  
  
He remembered how they'd been sitting on the floor of their hideout with him between Ace's legs.  
The older boy was holding him in his arms and looking at him, actually staring him deep in the eyes before he bent down and pressed his lips against his.  
  
He kept them there for a while before he drew back, looking slightly out of breath and a flush staining his freckled cheeks.  
  
Luffy had thought it to be some kind of game back then so he reached up and pushed his lips against the other's, a bit harder than Ace had done, but Luffy was never as gentle as Ace anyways.  
  
He kept his lips there for a while, but not as long as Ace had before he drew back almost grinning challenging at the older one.  
  
He wasn't going to lose this game!  
  
His big brother looked at him for a moment as if contemplating before he bent down again, this time at a slight angle and instead of just keeping his lips still he started to move them, massaging Luffy's.  
  
The younger unconsciously opened his mouth, which he only noticed after Ace slipped his tongue in.  
He could feel the vibrations in the older one's body as said one moaned at the action, exploring the insides of his mouth and playing with his tongue before he eventually retreated.  
  
A string of saliva still connected their mouths though and both were panting heavily.  
  
Ace had a slightly heavier shade of red on his face than before, but even Luffy had a streak of pink staining his cheeks.  
  
Somehow he felt like he just lost the game and Ace had won once more.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Things actually started to get more intimate between them after he had his first wet dream.  
  
  
He didn't remember what he had dreamed about, but he had woken up 'hard' and being scared, for his body had never acted this strange before.  
  
So he's done what every normal person in this situation would have done.  
He ran to his big brother and woke him up.  
  
Ace starred grumpily with still sleepy eyes up at him, asking what he'd want and Luffy only pointed to the front of his shorts, Ace's eyes following him down till they landed on the tent in his boxers.  
  
He was wide awake in an instant and Luffy could practically see the thoughts racing through his brother's head.  
  
But the older male was frozen on the spot, not making a single move and it was really starting to feel uncomfortable for the younger.  
  
"It hurts." he whimpered.  
  
Ace sat up and bit his lower lip before making Luffy lay down.  
  
"Big brother's gonna take care of it…" He said and then yanked Luffy's boxers down, enough for his erection to spring free.  
  
His hand instantly began to massage it and Luffy threw his head back, moaning loudly.  
  
_It felt so good.  
  
_ The smaller looked up at Ace again.  
The older one was flushed and breathing a bit heavier, but he didn't look back at the younger's face, concentrated more on the task at hand… _quite literally speaking_.  
  
  
It didn't take too long before Luffy had his first climax.  
  
His older brother pulled his boxers back up, told him that next time he should take care of his 'problem' himself like that and then shared his blanket with him.  
  
Luffy instantly realized his brother's offer, for him to stay the night in his bed.  
  
He had already closed his eyes, feeling so tired all of a sudden, but still fought against sleep.  
  
A gentle kiss was placed on his forehead and Ace bid him a good night then rolled over on his side.  
  
  
Ace must have thought that Luffy was already fast asleep. Well, the smaller was usually out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
That's why the older was now busy 'cleaning' his hand that had jerked Luffy off and had been splattered by his release.  
  
Luffy peered over Ace and watched silently how said boy licked up the white substance.  
  
He noticed there was a slight blush on the other's face, but he kept silent, which was a good thing.  
  
  
Because if Ace had known, the older brother might have died from embarrassment.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Then he remembered the time when he lost his 'innocence' to Ace.  
  
Well, he practically pressured him into it.  
  
  
He had had another wet dream again.  
  
Of course, whenever that occurred he would 'take care' of it like his older brother taught him.  
  
This time however he ventured once more over to his brother and woke him up again.  
  
Ace grumbled sleepily, demanding to know why in the world Luffy would wake him up in the middle of the night.  
  
Instead of telling him, Luffy just pulled down his boxers to show him.  
  
Ace eyes instantly went to his little brother's erection and starred at it almost dumbfounded before he started to blush and avert his eyes.  
  
"Di-didn't I tell you t-to get rid of… **that** yourself if it ever happens again?" Ace's blush intensified at his stuttering.  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't feel as good as when you touched me. Or as good as what you do in my dreams."  
  
"Your dreams…?!" Ace starred at him shocked, flushing even redder if that was possible.  
  
Yeah, ever since that time Luffy kept having dreams about him and his brother, dreams that would leave him waking up with an indescribable need and a hard-on.  
In his dreams his brother would always touch him and do wondrous things to his body and by now it bothered Luffy so much that he wanted – no, needed – his brother to touch him like this for real. His own hand was hardly satisfying anymore.  
  
  
Before his blushing and stuttering older brother had a chance to do anything, Luffy climbed on top of him and kissed him. Deeply.  
  
It's kind of funny to think that they haven't kissed like that ever since they had their first _real_ kiss. Sure, Ace would give him an occasional kiss on the forehead or on his cheek. And he would even kiss him on the lips during their sparring only for Luffy to freeze in surprise and then win their fight with a final kick or punch, which would sent the younger flying against a wall, declaring Ace's victory. Of course, Luffy would complain that he's cheating, but he was never really complaining about being kissed.  
  
  
Ace seemed to come out of his shock as he finally started to respond to the not so unfamiliar feeling of a foreign tongue in his mouth. He put one hand at the back of Luffy's neck to press him closer to his lips. His other hand went to the small of Luffy's back pulling him to lie fully on his body, the younger one's erection pressed hard against his belly.  
  
Their tongues were tangling together and Luffy couldn't help but move his hips against the other. Only when oxygen slowly started to ran out did they separate, a string of saliva still connecting their lips though.  
  
"Please, Nii-chan…" It was barely above a whisper.  
  
But Luffy could see that it changed something in his older brother's eyes and suddenly he was lying under him and Ace was kissing him deeply again, being all hot tongue and roaming hands as he started to rub his clothed erection against his bare one.  
  
  
Their remaining clothes were quickly shed even though Luffy couldn't really recall when they did and Ace's hands touched his naked body everywhere.  
  
The rubber boy was a little surprised at the touches, not having known that there were so many sensitive spots on his body and how good it could feel to have them caressed.  
  
Soon Ace's lips and tongue followed after the trail of his hands, only stopping every now and then to pay special attention to his more sensitive spots.  
Like on his neck where his pulse point was, sucking and biting a little on the skin and leaving a hickey behind.  
Or at his nipples, which were teased into hardness, one being licked and sucked and receiving a little bite while Ace's fingers would play with the neglected one at the same time before he would switch to give the other one the same treatment.  
And at his navel, the tongue repeatedly dipping into the small crevice, causing the oddest of feelings in Luffy's belly.  
  
He could feel his big brother moving lower, getting closer and closer to the part of his body that demanded attention the most and Ace pushed his legs apart, making them spread wide open and for a moment Luffy felt almost embarrassed at having his private parts exposed like that, but Ace was his big brother, so it's okay.  
  
The older bent down and Luffy nearly expected him to touch _that_ place, but instead he placed his lips on the inside of his thigh, slowly kissing his way up and repeating the process with the other one, driving Luffy almost crazy with the need to have his pulsing manhood touched.  
  
Finally, Ace gave him what he wanted and Luffy screamed at the heat and wetness, the feeling far more than anything he's ever experienced.  
  
It was so much better than his hands or the dreams.  
  
Ace's hot tongue moved along his shaft, up and down a few times, before he started circling it around the head and then licked rapidly at the slit. He sucked at the head before taking the erection in his mouth, his hands stroking at the base as he started to bop his head up and down on the hard flesh, additionally sucking on it.  
  
  
Ace caused such wonderful feelings in him and as he was on the brink of release, his brother let go of him again and Luffy wanted to protest at the sudden stop, but couldn't since Ace turned him around and lifted his hips up till he was on his hands and knees.  
  
A hand stroked along his back, following down his spine and making Luffy shudder and arch his back.  
Ace's hands came to rest on his butt cheeks, which he started to massage, the rubber boy moaning a little at the nice sensations this caused.  
  
But Ace stopped that action soon again, too and instead spread the cheeks apart.  
Luffy was getting confused as he turned around a bit and saw Ace lowering his head.  
A hot tongue flicked out and licked at his hole, which made Luffy gasp in surprise.  
  
Ace had never done something like  this in his dreams.  
  
His big brother continued that for a while before Luffy's eyes widened as the tongue pushed in and proceeded to lick inside of him.  
Ace kept moving it in and out, pushing it in as deep as he could go while Luffy's hands unconsciously clenched and unclenched the sheets beneath him in a matching rhythm.  
  
As Ace lifted his head up again, the tongue was quickly replaced by a finger that went all the way in. Up to the knuckle.  
He moved his finger around for a bit before adding another one, starting a scissoring motion.  
  
Luffy could only mewl at the odd but pleasurable sensations.  
  
When he felt the fingers leaving him and something hard pressing against his entrance, he looked up at Ace again.  
  
'Is he going to put _that_ in?' he thought as Ace rubbed the tip of his erection against the ring of muscles a few times.  
  
Eventually, he pushed forward, making the hard flesh go all the way in.  
  
Luffy gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut.  
  
It didn't hurt. He was rubber!  
  
It was just a really weird feeling.  
  
Though, Luffy couldn't help but notice the sound that his brother made when he entered him.  
  
It was – dare he say it – kinda… cute?  
  
Luffy moaned in the pillow as Ace started moving, hoping to hear more sounds like that from his big brother.  
  
The older set a rhythm, thrusting steadily into his body, but suddenly white flashed behind his eyes and the sensation made him scream silently.  
He could feel his muscles clenching tightly around Ace's invading manhood and heard him groan.  
  
"Nnnggh… Luffy…"  
  
Said boy grabbed the sheets tightly and could only moan loudly as his brother kept touching that spot inside, which made him feel _so_ good, again and again and again…  
  
_God, this really couldn_ _'t compare to anything!  
  
_ He felt that familiar pressure that was always there before reaching an orgasm and was surprised about it since Ace wasn't even touching his erection, both of his hands firmly placed on his hips, guiding Luffy on his every movement against each of his thrusts.  
  
His leaking manhood begged for attention and Luffy would have tried to touch himself, but his hands were still tightly clutching at the bed sheets from the onslaught of pleasure and he couldn't tell Ace because he was unable to get even a single word out with his constant moaning.  
  
"Aghn… Ac-aah ngh… haa… Ace-ahh…!"  
  
  
The problem seemed soon solved as with one final hard thrust he reached his orgasm, spilling his seed on the sheets below as he felt warmth filling his insides.  
  
They both collapsed on the bed, his big brother on top of him and they panted and tried to catch their breaths when Ace whispered something into his ear.  
  
"I love you, Luffy."  
  
Luffy felt warmth spread through his chest as he heard the words and answered.  
  
"I love you, too, Ace."  
  
The rubber boy was surprised at how weak his own voice sounded right now.  
Then he felt something hot and wet on his neck where Ace had buried his face.  
  
Was Ace crying? Did he get hurt?  
  
"Are you hurt, Ace?" Luffy asked, sincerely worried.  
  
But, Ace shook his head, not looking up from his spot, his answer slightly muffled as he tightened his hold on him a little.  
  
"No, I'm fine…"  
  
  
That was their first – real – intimate moment.  
  
And ever since then was to be followed by many more.  
  
Well, if someone else had known about it, they would have said that they were going at it like rabbits.  
  
And even though Ace told him that he was a bad big brother for doing this because brothers don't do this, Luffy didn't care.  
  
_Because he loved his big brother Ace and Ace loved him.  
  
  
  
_

* * *

  
  
  
Out of the many intimate moments they shared, there was one that would always stick out in his memories, more like any other. It was of the day before Ace's departure.  
  
He was happy for his brother who would finally set out to sea, but dreaded the separation at the same time.  
Even if he were to follow in three years, it would still be a long time since he'll meet his brother again.  
  
Though, whenever they were talking about Ace's leave Luffy would try to put on a strong front, smiling brightly at him while he cried on the inside. He was just like those smileys on his brother's favorite hat.  
  
  
The evening before Ace's departure, they wanted to spend making love.  
With beautiful and unforgettable lovemaking.  
And Luffy wanted to use it to memorize everything about his brother. Sure it wasn't like they would never see each other again, but he didn't want to forget anything about him.  
  
They were both on the bed already, naked and sweating. His big brother on top of him… and sensually moving in him.  
  
Luffy was stroking with his hands over the broad shoulders, which he would hold onto so often when Ace was making him see stars or when he would find his release.  
  
Then his hands wandered down the strong arms that would always hug him, holding him close to his brother's body and making him feel warm, safe, protected and loved.  
He felt along the contours of the hard muscles and couldn't help but admire them.  
His brother was really strong and he still hadn't managed to beat him even one single time.  
  
He moved back up the arms again, his fingers briefly stroking over the tattoo and the crossed out S.  
It made him smile a little. He knew it was a tribute to their dead brother Sabo.  
When Ace would leaves the island, he would take Sabo's dreams with him, just as Luffy will when it's his time to depart. After all his dreams were passed on to them and they both would never forget about him.  
They would always love him even if he wasn't there anymore and Luffy briefly wondered if it was unfair to him that he loved his big brother Ace more than him now. But he had a feeling that if Sabo would have still be with them, he would have accepted their relationship and probably made some teasing remarks to Ace about it every now and then.  
  
Luffy's hands then passed over Ace's muscled back, making him arch and thrust deeper into Luffy, which made them both moan loudly in return.  
The hands continued until they reached the well-shaped ass and grabbed it firmly, animating Ace to thrust even deeper and harder into him.  
That luscious behind, which made all the girls in town turn around and stare. Sure, ever since Ace started the habit of running around in an unbuttoned shirt, he was receiving a lot more stares than usual. But sometimes it made Luffy so jealous and angry that he wanted to run over to the girls and yell at them to stop it and that Ace was his.  
When Ace heard about that, it made him laugh and he commented that he never knew that Luffy had such a possessive side to him.  
Not that Ace was one to talk because if someone just so much as looked at Luffy the wrong way, he would beat them to a pulp. Luffy could say that since it happened more than once.  
  
Then his hands wandered back up again, smoothing over the shoulders and coming to a stop at Ace's chest, resting right over his heart. That heart was beating so strongly and it was only beating for him. Ace had said so.  
And how he loved to listen to it beating, the beautiful melody usually the last thing he heard before falling asleep and the first thing he would hear when waking up.  
  
The hands continued down again, stroking over the rips and down the side till he was at the same level as Ace's stomach. His erection, which was pressed between their bodies, was constantly rubbing against it, painting the muscled abs with precum. Also an event that had already occurred more often than he could count.  
  
Then his hands came to rest on the hips and damn, did his brother know how to move them to make Luffy feel pure bliss.  
  
But that, which was currently causing Luffy the most pleasure, was repeatedly plunging deep inside of him.  
He remembered how much he liked to touch and taste _it_ , which in turn would cause his brother to make the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard.  
And then Luffy tensed his inner muscles, tightly squeezing on his brother's invading manhood so he could feel every inch of Ace's length, making them both scream out. In Luffy's opinion, his brother's penis was having just the right size. Not too big, that it would make having him inside him a bit uncomfortable and also not too small, that might make it feel a bit less satisfying. It was just… perfect.  
  
His hands moved up to Ace's face now, cupping his cheeks.  
He forced his eyes open to look at his face more closely.  
  
He could see his brother's dark eyes, heavily lidded and so full of emotions.  
Luffy was surprised and happy that he could see his emotions so openly in his 'windows to the soul' as Makino once called them. And the most prominent one he could see was love. Ace was surely seeing it reflecting in his own eyes, too as he looked into them.  
  
Then his fingers caressed the freckled cheeks. Ace had said one time that he doesn't like his freckles, but Luffy loved them.  
Oh, the many times he counted them and how delighted he was whenever he discovered a new one and how he always worried about one of them going missing.  
Luffy must have counted them hundreds of times and it had become a favorite pastime whenever he was having trouble falling asleep at night, looking at his brother's sleeping face. There were exactly 72 and he would be devastated if there were ever any less than that.  
  
He smoothed a thumb over the slightly parted lips from which hot pants and moans escaped.  
His hands entangled in the dark wavy hair and tugged on it and his brother followed the silent demand and placed his lips over his, sealing them in a hot kiss that made Luffy moan in the others' mouth.  
His big brother was a very good kisser. Not that Luffy had ever kissed anyone else to have experiences that he could compare it to. But Luffy still persists and won't ever think otherwise about it. At one point, he even questioned if Ace had ever kissed someone else to be so good at it. However, Ace had assured him that he never had and never would kiss anyone else than Luffy. So, Luffy guessed that Ace was only really talented at it like with so many other things.  
  
  
Their loving activities continued on for the rest of the night, Ace taking him in so many yet familiar positions till they eventually passed out from exhaustion.  
  
  
The next morning Luffy woke up, eyes still heavy from tiredness and wondering why exactly he woke up to begin with. He tried to go back to sleep, but something was telling him to get up and he racked his brain, trying to figure out what was so important today for him to get up.  
Giving up, he decided to just ask Ace and turned around only to find the other side of the bed empty. And then it suddenly hit Luffy.  
Ace would be leaving today!  
  
He jumped out of the bed, ignoring his sore muscles and hurriedly put some clothes on before dashing out of the house.  
He just hoped that Ace wasn't gone yet.  
  
When he arrived at the cliff, he could see his brother on a small boat, not too far away yet.  
He yelled and waved at him, catching the receding one's attention.  
  
Luffy was a bit angry at his brother for just wanting to leave without seeing him off, but maybe he had his reasons for doing that?  
  
And indeed he did, for Ace wasn't sure if he could say good bye to his beloved little brother without crying. He didn't want Luffy to remember him with a crying face when he had gone off to realize his dream.  
  
"ACE! TAKE CARE! I LOVE YOU!" Luffy shouted from the cliff, loud enough for him to hear.  
  
And Ace felt like crying and smiling at the same time. But in the end it was a smile that won a place on his face even if there were a few small tears in the corner of his eyes.  
  
"I'LL SEE YOU IN THREE YEARS! LOVE YOU, TOO!" he yelled back, waving and grinning.  
  
Luffy also tried to smile, but couldn't hold back his tears.  
  
  
And they would indeed meet again in a little over three years after Luffy started his own adventure. Three almost agonizingly long years…  
  


* * *

  
  
  
They were reunited in Nanohana.  
  
Even though their meeting had been pretty random despite the fact that Ace had been looking for him. Well, he never did get the message on Drum after all…  
  
  
He just had his ass saved by his big brother who stayed behind to take care of the smokey guy. His brother's devil fruit powers looked so cool!  
  
Unfortunately, since he paid more attention to the fire-smoke-pillar that rose to the sky instead of his nakama, he ended up alone and lost.  
  
Luffy wandered through some alleys where he was eventually found by Ace who commented that he hadn't changed a single bit.  
  
They chatted a bit to catch up while looking for Luffy's crew and trying to avoid getting found by the Marines.  
  
Ace told him that he was part of the Whitebeard Pirates now and asked if Luffy wouldn't join them, too.  
  
Though as nice as the prospect to be with his big brother again sounded, he had his own dreams and goals to follow. So, he reclined.  
  
Ace laughed at that, saying that he expected that answer yet despite his cheerful attitude Luffy could see a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
  
This sadness was soon replaced by some other emotion though.  
  
"It's been a while, ne Luffy?"  
  
The rubber boy, who was usually very dense, understood.  
Even if it was just because he recognized the look on his brother's face. He looked at him with his 'bedroom eyes'.  
  
Though Luffy would have preferred for them to take a room at a hotel or something and go at it there for a few hours, he knew that neither of them had the time for that.  
  
So, he gave his brother a smile and a nod.  
  
The older grinned almost devilishly in return.  
  
Ace pressed him against the wall and Luffy started to feel really hot all of a sudden and it wasn't because of the climate or the effect of the Mera Mera no Mi.  
  
His big brother made quick work of his shorts, which soon slid down his thin legs to pile at his feet.  
He only bothered to move his right foot out of it, the shorts still clinging to his left ankle.  
  
Then Ace opened the front of his own pants and drew out the hard and stiff flesh.  
There was no need for foreplay, the prospect of finally being reunited again more than enough of a turn-on.  
  
He lifted Luffy up. The rubber boy instantly wrapped his arms and legs around him. Not bothering with preparation, he just entered him.  
  
Luffy threw his head back and bit on his lower lip. God, how he missed _this_ feeling!  
He knew that he has to keep quiet, they were standing right next to a busy street and the Marines were still looking for them so they didn't really need unwanted attention right now.  
  
His brother didn't give him much time to get adjusted as he began a rather hard and fast rhythm.  
  
Luffy let his hands roam all over Ace's arms and torso. He could tell that his brother has gotten even stronger, the muscles more developed than they were the last time he felt them. He wasn't too sure but thought that Ace's cock might have grown a bit, too, it certainly felt bigger than he remembered it.  
  
He looked at the older one's face. In those dark eyes shone lust, but also the intense love he had for his little brother, causing Luffy almost to cry.  
  
He then let his eyes wander to the slightly flushed cheeks, resisting the urge to count the freckles to make sure that none of them went missing.  
Then his eyes rested on the lips that were slightly opened as soft pants escaped them.  
  
As if reading his thoughts Ace moved closer to him pressing his lips against his and swallowing Luffy's moans. Luffy truly was having a hard time keeping quiet, he would always have a hard time keeping quiet with what Ace is doing to him.  
  
When they started to kiss, Ace started thrusting harder, too. Luffy could really tell that Ace became stronger since his brother had never taken him this hard before.  
  
If his body wouldn't be rubber he might have suffered some bruises or even fractures, not that he would have minded. The house wall behind him was very fortunate of that, too because if the boy wouldn't be made out of the bouncy material, that absorbed the force of Ace's thrust, there would have been a few cracks if not even a hole in it.  
  
Luffy wasn't able to take much more with his prostrate being constantly rammed into. He threw his head back once again, gritted his teeth and made some sort of keening sound in the back of his throat, which Ace would label as the cutest sound that he's ever made.  
  
With the muscles contracting around his cock, Ace couldn't hold back any longer as well and shot his essence deep inside his little brother.  
  
Hot and sticky white liquid covered their stomachs and some dripped down the back of Luffy's legs.  
  
They stood there for a while, their foreheads touching, as they looked deep into the other's eyes, enjoying the feeling of their bodies being so close and still joined.  
  
  
_Gods, how they had missed the other.  
  
  
_ But, there was no need for words, they already knew, they felt the same.  
  
  
Unfortunately, this beautiful moment couldn't last forever.  
  
"There they are!" a Marine shouted as he spotted them.  
  
Ace gave a sigh before getting out of Luffy and setting him down. The mugiwara scrambled to put his shorts back on as Ace buttoned up his pants in a less hasty motion.  
  
Then they ran out the opposite side of the alley as the Marine who now had backup with him, chased them, Ace stayed behind once again to buy Luffy some time to get away and promised that they would meet up again later.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The time they spend was fun but short-lived.  
  
Before they parted ways again, Ace gave him a paper.  
  
  
He later learned that it was a Vivre Card and about its importance.  
To his horror, it had suddenly burned down by a good tenth of it, meaning that Ace was in danger.  
  
But, as much as he had wanted to go and help his brother, he couldn't.  
He knew that Ace was strong and very proud, too.  
  
  
There had been one time in the past when his brother was surrounded by a group of guys that wanted to beat him up.  
  
One of those cowards was charging from behind at Ace with a knife in hand.  
  
But, Luffy intervened, stopping him with his Gomu Gomu no Pistol and then they both beat up the entire group.  
  
After they were finished Ace had stormed off in a foul mood and Luffy followed wanting to know why.  
  
He clearly remembered what Ace had told him back then:  
  
"Luffy, why do you think I'm mad?"  
  
"I don't know!!"  
  
"Think about it!"  
  
  
_"You know it was my battle. What's mine is mine. What's yours is yours. We must be responsible for our own wins and losses. Besides you shouldn't get involved with other people's fights."  
  
  
_ Yes, Ace pride would never allow it for Luffy to interfere. He was strong, he could handle this himself.  
  
  
He thought he wouldn't ever regret making this decision.  
  
  
But he regretted it right now as he was holding the dead body of his brother in his arms.  
  
  
_Another distant memory of an intimate moment they shared.  
  
"Ace! Ace!"  
  
"Haha, you're so cute, Luffy."  
  
"Ah! Ace! Hn…"  
  
"That's it! Let me hear your beautiful voice! Cry out for me!"  
  
  
  
_ "AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!"  
  
  
Luffy had no voice anymore after screaming in such anguish.  
  
He had no brother anymore.  
  
All he had left were the memories they shared that he could cling onto as his consciousness faded away and darkness embraced him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where all the lemons come from! I swear, when I started writing it, I didn't plan any! They just came out of nowhere!
> 
> Now excuse me while I go and cry in a corner…


End file.
